El encanto del Olimpo
by historias hasta el amanecer
Summary: 2º lugar en el concurso,para cumpleaños nº 3 del blog Letras de Lullaby, Una eternidad a cuesta, donde cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora se va como arena entre los dedos, seres inmortales peleando por un lugar en los cielos del Olimpo, los humanos les llamaban dioses… y él, no se consideraba como tal.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia…

"El encanto del Olimpo"

Escrito por "Historias hasta el Amanecer"

Clasificación M

Sumary:

"Una eternidad a cuesta, donde cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora se va como arena entre los dedos, seres inmortales peleando por un lugar en los cielos del Olimpo, los humanos les llamaban dioses… y él, no me consideraba como tal."

Feliz Cumpleaños Lullaby, espero estar junto a ti en muchas historias más…

Si les gusta pasen y voten por mi…

www. Letras de . /2012/09/ one-shoot-n-6-el- encanto-del- olimpo. html

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pertenecíamos a una realeza, poseíamos los dones más maravillosos que pudieses imaginar, ¿de que servían?, solo los utilizábamos para luchar uno contra otros, para protegernos, para tomar cada vez más poder.

El pueblo de Charlie ha intentado tantas veces derrocarnos y tomar el poder de los cielos, pero mi padre y nuestro pueblo, se ha resistido a cada ataque.

Siempre eternamente, lo mismo.

Pertenecemos a un linaje real, todos descendemos del rey Cronos, que para no verse amenazado y poder gobernar solo con su esposa a los humanos, comió a todos sus hijos, su esposa cansada de ver morir a sus retoños, oculto a Zeus.

Y éste creció, bajo la protección de una institutriz, quien fuera muerta por Cronos cuando se ha enterado de la verdad, Zeus y su madre comandaron la rebelión contra Cronos, quien fue exiliado a la isla de la Buenaventura.

Donde Cronos junto a los titanes fue tomando poder, Zeus se confió y olvido a Cronos, pero Cronos con su sed de venganza y poder volvió. Zeus dio muerte a su padre Cronos, minutos después pereció Zeus, las heridas causadas por el arma de Cronos, que fuera forjada por el mismo, con sed de venganza, rencor, impotencia y rabia, era demasiada poderosa, capaz de dar muerte a un Dios, al igual como el rayo de Zeus.

Las dos armas fueron confiscadas y están protegidas en el Olimpo por los dioses guerreros, seres poderos y letales entrenados por el más fuerte de los dioses guerreros, descendiente de Aquiles, "Emmett, el magnifico"

Después de estas grandes batallas, los descendientes de Zeus optaron por dividir las tierras del Olimpo en comarcas, el gran poderío de los cielos se ha dividido, conviven en paz y armonía, con excepción de una.

Charlie, nació en la isla de la Buenaventura, algunos años después, ha sido criado con la sed de recuperar lo que algún día le correspondió a su abuelo "los cielos del Olimpo", ha sido también un guerrero letal en sus batallas

Charlie quiere recuperar lo que él ha llamado como herencia real, el arma forjada por Cronos, pero nadie, incluso él, ha sido merecedor de obtener dicha arma, solo un verdadero dios guerrero, poseedor de las virtudes puede ser digno de obtenerla.

Charlie aun no entiende eso, ni mi padre, ni los guerreros más fuertes han podido obtenerla, quizás pase una eternidad más y aun no haya nacido el verdadero heredero del "Arco del Titán", como era comúnmente conocida.

…

No se nos permite bajar a la tierra, no podemos interactuar con los humanos, esa en una regla de oro, que los seguidores de mi padre y de Charlie acatan fervientemente ¿somos muy divinos para interactuar con ellos?

Al diablo con eso…

Siempre lo he hecho, me gusta perderme en los confines de los lugares más remotos de la tierra, malditos humanos, poseen los lugares más hermosos y no lo saben apreciar.

Nos consideramos tan distintos a ellos, pero en realidad somos iguales, las naciones luchan por poder, al igual que nosotros, la envidia, las injusticias, la rebeldía, la avaricia, también forman parte de nosotros.

Ellos han dejado de creer en nosotros y nosotros nos hemos olvidado de ellos.

Sé que bajar a la tierra es un acto arriesgado, la mayoría de los dioses, pierden todos sus poderes al hacerlo, quedando desprotegidos, pero amo este peligro, me gusta sentir el frio de los Alpes, el calor del caribe, es inexplicable sentir la arena caliente entre los dedos, darte un baño en las aguas congeladas de la Antártida, sentirme humano, es mi secreto, todos temen hacerlo, los que lo han hecho han sido expulsado de los cielos y condenados a una vida mortal, el peor castigo que uno de nosotros puede recibir.

Creía que era el único, hasta hoy…

Pero soy Edward, hijo de Carlisle, heredero de Zeus, poseo más habilidades y dones que van más allá de los limites del cielo, puedo trasladarme con un solo pensamiento, no puedes esconder nada en tu mente, sin que yo lo vea, los dones que se me han regalado son similares a los de mi padre y los de mi madre, pero soy joven en ello y aun no poseo la habilidad de manejarlos todos, con el tronar de mis dedos puedo levantar las más grandes marejadas de tu mar, con una pisada puedo hacer temblar la tierra y hacer caer el gran imperio que han construido, pero demostrar mi poder en la tierra se me esta prohibido.

Es por eso que nos han olvidado y solo se les envía un recordatorio de vez en cuando, solo para recordarles que hay un ser superior a ellos. Mi padre interviene cuando sus guerras comienzan a salir de control, o cuando la sequia y la hambruna ataca algún pueblo, pero algunos pueblos han sido castigados hasta el fin de sus días y no se les envía ayuda. No hay piedad para ellos y eso me duele.

Tengo poder para cambiar la historia de esta humanidad, pero el más mínimo movimiento de ello, Carlisle, dios sobre poderoso, se da cuenta y no le importará que yo fuese su hijo y no solo me condenaría al exilio, sus maldiciones hacia mi, nunca acabarían. Una condena que cobardemente, no estoy dispuesto a vivir.

A veces pienso que mi padre sabe de mis andanzas, no por nada tiene a su lado al más fiel de los oráculos, _Alice, heredera de Atenea_, diosa de batallas, sí, las debe saber, pero no ha intervenido, porque no he levantado sospecha alguna, o eso es lo que ha visto Alice.

Mis hermanos guerreros, me consideran el más fuerte del clan, sé que eso no es cierto, nunca me han mandado al frente de una batalla, tan poco es que quisiera hacerlo y por eso me considero el mas débil de ellos. Aun no puedo manejar todos mis dones, mi mente es un caos y mi entrenamiento es muy duro, es por eso que escapo de todo de vez en cuando.

Interactúo con ellos como si fuera un simple mortal, pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, sin llamarles mucho la atención, no poseo el don de cambiar mi apariencia eso es de _Rose, heredera de Afrodita_ y la esposa de Emmett el gran guerrero, hermano.

Poseemos una belleza sobre natural, imposible de igualar en la faz de la tierra, es por eso que me di cuenta de que ella, no era de este mundo…

Reía con una gracia angelical, mientras agradecía a una mujer mayor, quien generosamente le regalaba una fruta, sé que puedo recordar cada cara de los dioses que comparten mi comarca, ella no es una de ellos, ¿pero de donde venia?, comencé a seguirla.

En medio de la feria, donde los colores y aromas se mezclaban ella conversaba y se reía con todas las personas, era primera vez que bajaba a esta región, así que no la conocía del todo, no me costó mucho averiguarlo, las personas estaban celebrando la llegada de la primavera y lo hacían llevando sus cosechas, confecciones y artesanías para venderlas, la chica estaba concentrada en un collar, fue cuando aproveche de acercarme.

¿Y si no era lo que yo estaba pensando? ¿Podía un ser humano poseer tal belleza? Exponerme así, ante ella podría ser demasiado arriesgado, quizás no valía la pena correr el riesgo, pero algo en ella ha llamado mi atención y no puedo evitar quedarme a escuchar su conversación con la vendedora de artesanías.

-Es muy lindo, ¿de que material esta hecho, humilde mujer?-

-es un collar de pétalos de rosas, es muy delicado-

-me ha gustado mucho- los pensamientos de la mujer viajaban muy rápidos y se podía leer a simple vista que trataría de estafar a la chica, dándose cuenta que no era del lugar.

Antes de que lo pensara mucho intervení en la conversación de las mujeres, saque una moneda de intercambio sin darme cuenta mucho el monto y se lo entregué a la mujer, en pago del collar, la mujer quedo encantada con el monto, podía ver como ya planificaba algunas cosas con el dinero que había recibido, estaba agradecida, pero cuando ella volteó para agradecerme, quedo con la frase en la mitad de la boca y se paralizó.

Ella no pertenecía a este mundo y se ha dado cuenta que también yo no.

Se ha comenzado alejar de mí, no me gusta, comienza a correr hacia el bosque, no la pierdo de vista y la sigo.

Esta demasiado nerviosa, intento detenerla, pero sigue con su marcha, no me habla y solo corre, un poco más rápido, puedo oírla maldecir de vez en cuando. Algo en ella llama mi atención, he visto muchas mujeres de mi comarca, mujeres bellísimas, herederas de Afrodita, pero ella, posee algo, que no puedo descifrar y por más que trate de ocultar su rostro de mi, me es imposible dejar de mirarla.

Hasta que la alcanzo, le pido que no huya, le suplico que se quede, levanta la mirada y me pierdo en sus ojos, sé que los he visto en alguna parte, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada profunda, no puedo ver sus pensamientos.

Me pide por favor que no le cuente a nadie su presencia en la tierra y yo prometo no hablar de ella, siempre y cuando ella no hable de mí. Es nuestro secreto, se ha calmado un poco.

Se ve inquieta, no deja de mirar a sus alrededores, como si buscara algo, trato de que me cuente de ella pero solo responde con monosílabos y no me dice de que región viene, solo me dice que su ama, le cortaría la lengua si llegara hablar de más.

Es una sirvienta.

Me cuenta que ha bajado a la tierra para buscar algunos frutos de la región para su ama, no es siempre, solo en ocasiones, le pregunto quien es su ama, no me responde.

Parece interactuar con la naturaleza, como si la briza del bosque le susurrara algo en sus oídos, yo solo la observo perdido en ella, mientras recoge algunos frutos secos en medio de la hierba, me regala algunos, ella les llama nueces, me gustan, es un sabor nuevo en mí.

Saca algunas manzanas y las guarda en su bolsa, algunas las lleva a su nariz, tomando su aroma, cierra los ojos, luego agradece a los arboles por regalar sus dones.

Parezco un imbécil caminando tras ella, pero para ella es como si no estuviese, ignora todas mis preguntas, solo responde algunas, la tarde pasa y comienzo a sentir frio, pero ella, es como si la sensación de frio la llenara y complaciera, sé que tengo que volver, los míos, notarán mi ausencia, pero una fuerza más allá de la conocida me retiene.

No quiere decirme su nombre, dice que es mejor así, recibe el collar que ll he pagado a la mujer de la feria y lo guarda en su bolsa.

Llegamos a un claro, la veo encantada con las flores, sonrío cuando me mira, estoy en las nubes observando su belleza celestial, algunas aves se le han acercado, ellas comen de su mano, les conversa y sonríe.

Conversa con todo su alrededor menos conmigo, claramente veo en sus ojos que no confía en mi, se aleja y mantiene su distancia.

No me permite verle a la cara y me esquiva la mirada.

La tarde avanza y ella se aleja, como si hubiese algo que la perturba, frunce el ceño y murmura, pero no entiendo bien lo que dice, me acerco a ella, pero se aleja, le pregunto que sucede, ella solo niega con la cabeza, sigue murmurando, un dialecto el cual desconozco, me pregunto si estará relacionado con el dialecto de la servidumbre.

Ella no es una esclava cualquiera, es parte de la servidumbre real.

Si ella está acá, fuera de los limites de los cielos convengo que es más que una esclava y una sirvienta de confianza, debe ser una dama de compañía de alguna hija de diosa poderosa, pero no conozco a nadie de mi comarca que tenga hijas pequeñas o jóvenes para necesitar de una dama de compañía, tampoco las diosas que conforman el linaje real tienen ese tipo de servidumbre, aun me pregunto de donde proviene.

Escucho ruidos a nuestro alrededor, no puedo evitar ponerme en alerta, debo estar preparado para todo y este no es un lugar donde yo deba estar, mucho menos la joven, ella dice algo y desconozco su lenguaje, de las sombras de los arboles, no distingo bien quien se nos acerca, me pongo delante de ella, en señal de protección, es ahí que caigo en cuenta que no llevo mi arma, que estoy vestido como un mortal más, igual que ella, pero soy solo yo, el que esta en posición defensiva, ella está calmada, toma mi hombro y asiente, sé que no puedo confiar en ella, apenas la conozco y mi familia ha estado en guerra desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento, podría ser una trampa, una emboscada, pero de todas maneras, confío en ella.

Un corcel negro se nos acerca, ella ha corrido a su encuentro, lo abraza y besa, el corcel comienza pastar mientras ella prepara las riendas.

El animal no es un simple corcel, es un Pegaso, puedo distinguirlo solo cuando me acerco un poco más, se altera con mi presencia y ella lo calma, con frases del lenguaje desconocido para mi.

Solo asiente como despedida y emprende el vuelo, mientras la noche deja caer su manto negro, en el suelo terrestre.

No le pregunte cuando la iba a poder ver nuevamente, ella se fue de mi, solo dejando el recuerdo de su rostro inmaculado, dejando en mi los sonidos de su dialecto, algo en mi ha ocurrido y no lo he podido descifrar.

Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre.

Con un clic de mis dedos vuelvo a mi comarca, los cielos aun no han oscurecido del todo, me dan un poco más de tiempo, para volver a mis aposentos, nadie deambula en palacio, debe ser una de las tardes de junta de consejo real, solo alguna servidumbre da vueltas por los patios y algunos pasillos. Corro a mi cuarto, tengo mucho en que pensar.

Alice, heredera de Atenea, esta esperándome en el balcón de mi alcoba, entre las sombras del cortinaje, luce preocupada, es raro que ella, se dirija a mi, claramente algo más sucede, le pido que hable y con la diplomacia que ella debe presentar ante el hijo del todopoderoso y comienza a explicar su sueño.

Tiempos difíciles de guerras y matanzas se nos acercan, mi padre aun no se entera de nada, los cielos oscurecerán y vendrá el sufrimiento.

Le pregunto porque a mi me ha contado, piensa que mi padre no es el indicado en saber esto, me ha visto en los suelos terrenales con la silueta de la chica, su cara no se le ha mostrado en aquel sueño, solo sabe que su corazón, le ha contado que desde hoy todo comenzara a cambiar en los cielos de Olimpia.

Le agradezco el gesto que ha tenido conmigo, si mi padre se entera que he visto a alguien de nosotros en los suelos terrenales, la enviaría a buscar y castigaría, prometí que eso no sucedería.

…

Han pasado algunos días desde la última vez que la he visto, he vuelto cada día al mismo lugar, pero no he encontrado a nadie, me gustaría volver a verla, si tan solo supiera a quien sirve, haría todo por acercarme a ella.

Mi entrenamiento se ha visto más duro, cada día alcanzo más la perfección y pronto estaré listo para enlistarme en las filas del ejército, tengo buenos maestros.

Lo mío no es la lucha, lo tengo claro, pero por el bienestar de los míos estoy dispuesto hacer el sacrificio.

Se me ha permitido asistir al consejo real, veo que ya no soy tan joven, como decía mi padre, años antes podía llorarle días enteros para que me dejase entrar en el consejo, solo para estar a su lado y sentirme tan poderoso como el, ahora me doy cuenta de que me hubiese aburrido mucho, mamá tenía razón, solo con edad suficiente podemos estar en el consejo.

Estaba equivocado si pensaba que teníamos olvidado a los humanos, en el consejo me he dado cuenta que cuidan de cada movimiento que hacen, ruego que no sepan mis pasos en esas tierras, se le ha relegado a muchos dioses tareas sobre el bienestar de ellos.

Mi padre solo toma decisiones de graves problemas, en las otras cosas, los dioses tienen la facultad y la confianza de actuar bajo el nombre de Carlisle.

Hablan de posibles amenazas de parte de la isla de la Buenaventura, la comarca de los Denali, piensan que seria bueno atacar primero y hacer sentir nuestro poderío, mi padre piensa que esa no es la solución a sus posibles amenazas, yo también siento que no es necesario.

Las estrategias que han sido utilizadas últimamente han sido las mismas, siempre han querido atacar donde se guardan las armas celestiales, nunca lo han conseguido, hasta ahora.

Aun no caía el manto de la noche…

Se ha levantado la alarma, las mujeres de la comarca han tomado a sus hijos y han corrido para protegerse.

No entiendo mucho que sucede, nunca se había levantado la alarma desde antes que he nacido.

Los guerreros fueron burlados y asesinados han vulnerado la seguridad, he escuchado hablar a mi padre que ya viste como un guerrero, todos quedan mirándome y nadie habla, sé que todos se debaten si debo ir a la lucha, el sueño de Alice ha venido a mi mente, tengo que estar presente.

Me pongo al mando de Emmett, mientras corremos al lugar donde se escoltaban las armas, ninguna de ellas estaba, solo era obra de un solo enemigo, él siempre ha querido nuestro poder y con estas armas, debemos comenzar a temer.

La invasión a la isla, es inminente…

Hay cuerpos tirados por todos lados, contábamos con la mejor dotación de dioses guerreros para el cuidado de las armas y todos ellos yacían en el piso.

La decepción de Emmett, se puede ver en sus ojos, me ha bloqueado sus pensamientos.

No hay mucho que hacer acá, la mayoría de las armas fueron destrozadas, quedan algunas espadas y escudos, pero no son suficientes para la batalla, solo esperamos que entre sus filas no este el heredero del Arco, seria nuestra destrucción.

Hasta el rayo de Zeus esta en sus manos, nuestro consuelo, nadie aun no ha nacido para dominar tales armas, pero a ciencia cierta, no lo sabemos.

Los sueños de Alice siguen siendo los mismos, destrucción, guerra, sufrimiento.

Los del consejo de guerra se han juntado, no se me permite entrar, Carlisle y Emmett, junto con los del clan aliado, los Denali, pueden hacerlo, claramente estamos en desventaja, siento el pánico apoderándose de los míos.

Se ha llegado a la conclusión de que los cielos no son lugares seguros para la descendencia real, solo hay un lugar que puede protegernos de los poderes de los dioses de Buenaventura y ese es la tierra.

La noticia ha causado conmoción en la comarca, pero es el único lugar donde los herederos de Cronos, nunca buscaran, mi madre ha comandado la evacuación.

Ya no soy un niño, no voy con mi madre, estoy listo para pelear… Siento pánico.

Se me provee de un escudo y una espada, antes de salir con los otros guerreros mi padre me ha llamado al salón.

Todo es un caos en el mesón central, mapas de las comarcas tirados, líneas trazadas, vasos de vino a medio servir, armas en el suelo, al fondo veo que se ha sentado en su trono, lo mira y toca como si estuviese despidiéndose de él.

_Ya no eres un niño Edward, muchas historias has oído de batallas exitosas y algunas no, sabes como pelear, como defenderte, pero el campo de batalla es tan distinto a la arena de entrenamientos, allá te encontraras con la fuerza real del mal y lucharas contra ella, somos poderosos, pero ellos son igual que nosotros o quizás más, ahora, solo te pido que no tengas compasión a la hora de acabar con ellos, sé que piensas que somos todos iguales, pero en e momento que ellos entraron y perturbaron nuestra paz, desde el momento que han pensado en atacarnos, ellos han dejado de ser iguales, a ellos los mueve el rencor y la sed de venganza, nosotros solo nos hemos protegido de ellos, toda la eternidad, esto debe terminar… yo solo te pido que vuelvas a casa con vida, no importa como, pero con vida.

_Eres el heredero de Zeus, poderoso dios que solo fue aniquilado por uno como él, no dejes que te suceda a ti, sé que eres más fuerte que ellos, lo he visto en los entrenamientos, pero esto no es un entrenamiento esto es real.

Solo puedo asentir, no me queda más.

_una cosa más, en la batalla, si uno de los dos resultara herido… seguiremos avanzando_

_pero padre_

_No, Edward, no habrá espacios para debilidades, corazón y mente fuertes ¿entiendes?_

_Entiendo, padre.

_Que Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, nos ilumine y nos proteja_

Tomaríamos Buenaventura por sorpresa, las tropas estaban listas y ya se oscurecían los cielos, la orden era matar a todos los que se interpusieran en la búsqueda de las armas sagradas, no importando que fuera mujer, anciano o niño.

El primer grupo entra lanzando flechas de fuego al aire es la señal del segundo grupo que arremete a las instalaciones, Buenaventura despierta la alarma de unas campanadas, los gritos y llantos no se hacen esperar, los guerreros comienzan su trabajo, espero nuestra señal.

Mi punto se concentra en su palacio, puedo ver los hombres cayendo a los pies de nuestros guerreros a las mujeres y sus pequeños tomadas de rehenes, veo dolor sufrimiento, veo la sed de venganza de los nuestros, mientras abren paso y limpian el camino para nuestra entrada.

La señal ya esta dada, es nuestro turno, no hace falta llevar espadas ni escudos, pero de todas maneras los cargamos, mi poder va más allá de lo razonable y me doy cuenta que puedo dar muerte a los guerreros de Buenaventura con solo tomarles de su cuello, no me alcanzan, soy más rápido que ellos, no le vale luchar, soy más fuerte que ellos, veo en sus almas temor. Me temen, los pocos guerreros que han quedado huyen despavoridos, pero mi orden ha sido no dejarlos huir, también han muerto.

Corremos por algunos pasillos buscando alguna pista de donde pudieran guardar las armas, pero aun no hemos visto nada, los guerreros de Buenaventura, han sabido ocultar bien sus pensamientos.

Emmett, ha sugerido los aposentos de los dioses reales y es ahí donde nos dirigimos a toda velocidad, mientras los otros se han quedado inspeccionando el resto de palacio, Alice ha tomado el ala norte del lugar, Emmett el lado sur, yo sigo por las habitaciones del centro, nunca subestime el poder de lucha que tenia Alice, no me equivocaba, era letal al igual que sus progenitores herederos de Atenea. La veo luchar y me hace sentir por una parte un debilucho, no tiene piedad a la hora de enfrentarse con los guerreros y ellos al ver a su contrincante una hermosa mujer, veo en sus corazones la confianza de terminar a su favor la lucha. Se han equivocado.

Las habitaciones que reviso se encuentran vacías, el grupo de soldados con los que me he quedado siguen buscando alguna señal de un pasadizo secreto en las habitaciones, pero no hemos tenido éxito, seguimos nuestra búsqueda.

Han prendido fuego a gran parte de palacio, esa es la marca de Carlisle, quiere terminar con esto lo antes posible, no encontramos rastros de Charlie y su familia, quizás nos hemos equivocado de lugar, pero también es probable que esperara una arremetida de los nuestros después de robar las armas sagradas y se haya refugiado, sus guerreros que han custodiado su palacio han decidido quitarse la vida antes de hablar del paradero de su Dios. Entro a un pasillo nuevo este me lleva a una habitación y lo que encuentro nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

Ella.

Ella y apuntándome con un arco, cargado de una flecha, mientras protegía a un grupo de mujeres que entraban a una puerta, también se sorprende de verme pero no baja su arma, yo tampoco mi espada.

-¿Tu?, no podía creer que fuera sirvienta de Buenaventura, jamás lo esperé.

Ella no deja de apuntarme y las mujeres le piden que las acompañe, ella les grita que huyan rápido, intento acercarme, pero no hay duda en su actuar. Atrás siento que gritan mi nombre y ella se ha dado cuenta quien verdaderamente soy, por una fracción de segundo pude ver la pena de su corazón, así mismo se sentía el mío, todos esos días, que volví a las tierras, donde la conocí, solo para verla nuevamente y la he encontrado acá, donde nunca me hubiese gustado encontrarla.

_ ¿Me querías utilizar para esto, por eso me seguiste la otra vez, sabías quien era?_ sus ojos comenzaron aguarse, estaba hermosa, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, atrás mio se libraba una batalla sangrienta y yo no podía seguir la orden de dar muerte a todo ser que se interpusiera delante de mí. Niego con mi cabeza y bajo mi espada, levanto mis manos en señal de rendimiento, pero ella no baja la suya, aun así, me ha dejado entrar en su mente y entiendo todo.

Miles de pensamientos se acorralan en su mente y me doy cuenta de su verdad, no es una sirvienta como lo pensé en un principio, ni tampoco una dama de compañía de alguna diosa real, ese día me miente para protegerse, veo sus pensamientos como me sigue con la mirada, la veo llorar frente a mi, pero aun no baja el arma, ella ha abierto su alma ante mi, en cuestión de segundos su vida pasa ante mi, sus dones y poderes sus debilidades, todo expuesto ante mi.

Es hija del dios Charlie heredero de Cronos, nuestro enemigo más odiado por los míos. Veo su niñez frente a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, veo como esa mujer le ha inculcado valores de amor y respeto por sus prójimos, veo el odio que profesa su padre hacia nosotros y la sed de conseguir lo que siempre ha pensado que le pertenece, veo cuando su madre ha enfermado con un mal imposible de sanarlo, buscan por todos los medios su sanación pero ha sido una maldición lanzada hacia ellos a consecuencia de los actos de su padre, veo la muerte de su madre y la siento como si fuera mi misma pena. Veo la locura de su padre y su sed de venganza que ha crecido cada vez más, culpándonos también de la muerte de su esposa. Veo también como se le ha enseñado a luchar y es casi tan buena en la arena como Alice.

Busco en su mente el día en que nos hemos conocido, ella me ha observado en cada momento, ha tomado en cuenta cada palabra, cada movimiento mio, recuerda mi sonrisa y mis ganas de protegerla, cuando me he puesto delante de ella en el bosque, también cree que soy una especie de sirviente de dioses reales, hasta hoy.

Nunca antes oí hablar de ella, Isabella, hija del dios Charlie, siento deseos de terminar con esta lucha, pero ya es tarde, todo Buenaventura esta tomada por los nuestros, la mayoría de las mujeres han sido puestas prisioneras, junto a sus hijos, la mayoría han quedado viudas, sus hombres guerreros han muerto el día de hoy, no se ha encontrado el paradero de Charlie, ni de sus mas fieles aliados

Le pido que huya, pero baja el arma y me dice que ya es tarde, la puerta que protege se ha cerrado y ha sido sellada por dentro, no lo pienso mucho y me voy hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y le doy un abrazo, embriagándome de su aroma, como quise hacerlo aquel día en el claro, siento su fragilidad y su corazón latiendo a mil, ella ha vuelto a bloquear sus pensamientos.

_ Debemos salir de aquí_ le explico que no sé como lo haré, tendría que sacarla de ahí como mi prisionera, pero antes de que pueda tomar una decisión Alice se presenta ante nosotros, Isabella ha levantado su arco nuevamente.

Veo en sus ojos que no confía en ella, Alice baja su arma, levanta sus brazos, es nuestra señal de que no atacaremos y esperamos lo mismo, pero Isabella no baja el arma.

_deben salir de acá_ nos recuerda Alice, pero no hay forma de salir, se nos ven ayudando a escapar a Isabella, seremos ejecutados como traidores. Solo sacándola como prisionera es una posibilidad ¿pero después qué?

_ sé como hacerlo, toma mi mano_ sin pensarlo me dejo, confío en ella _ ¿vienes?_ se dirige a Alice, pero nuestro oráculo se niega y se para en la puerta para vigilar y proteger nuestro escape.

Mientras ella levanta el brazo que lleva libre y nos envuelve con un manto de invisibilidad, no puedo evitar asombrarme, solo había oído hablar de este don, entre los míos nadie lo posee.

_no me sueltes o perderemos tu conexión, trata de mantener tu mente en blanco, será mas fácil movernos, aun no manejo este campo de fuerza como debe ser_

_yo tampoco manejo muy bien mis dones_ no puedo evitar sonreírle, soy un débil.

Salimos corriendo por los pasillos mientras veíamos a nuestros guerreros luchar sin piedad, ella no mostraba sentimiento alguno por los suyos, mientras yo sentía deseos de volver por los míos, llegamos a un establo donde las bestias habían sido soltadas, debieron huir todas, menos uno, allí esperando estaba el Pegaso negro, a quien conocí también aquella tarde, lo envuelve también con su campo de fuerza y sube, es el único momento que suelta mi mano y la pierdo de vista, es como si enfrente mio no hubiese estado nunca. Sentí miedo a que me dejara y huyera, pero segundos después siento nuevamente la calidez de su mano y la vuelvo a ver, subo al Pegaso también, el no esta muy contento con mi presencia, pero Isabella lo calma con su lenguaje desconocido.

Nos perdemos en los cielos de Buenaventura y conozco donde nos dirigimos.

Al pisar suelo cambia su ropa con el tronar de sus dedos, toca la mía y hace lo mismo, ella es más poderosa que yo. Mientras envía a pastar a su corcel, saca de su bolso una pequeña botella, se dirige hacia mí.

_estas herido, esto ayudará_

_no es necesario estoy bien_

_Necesito respuestas, no sé ni siquiera porque te he ayudado a escapar cuando pude haberte dado muerte en Buenaventura_

_fuimos por lo que nos pertenecía, Arghhh ¡duele!_

_no seas cobarde, será por unos minutos, esa herida es muy profunda, nosotros no tenemos nada que les pertenece_

_los tuyos robaron las armas sagradas_

_eso es imposible_

_pues así fue_ la veo pararse y caminar enojada de un lado a otro, mientras el ardor y la quemazón son persistentes en mi brazo, intento acomodarme.

_no tengo acceso a las reuniones sagradas, por mi corta edad, pero sé que los nuestros no fueron quienes robaron las armas_

_ ¿porque estas tan segura?, ¿Dónde estaba tu padre hoy?_

_mi padre estaba consiguiendo aliados con los del sector de la Push, así como los suyos se hicieron aliados con los Denali_

_ ¿como lo sabes?_

_pude verlo, cuando baje mi escudo, también hiciste lo mismo_

_ ¿que otros dones posees?_

_ Los suficientes, para destruir tu clan… yo sola_

_ ¿y que estas esperando? ¿Por qué no empiezas conmigo? ¿Para eso me has traído acá?

_ te he visto, cada día que volviste a este lugar, yo también he vuelto, he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo_

Su confesión me ha tomado por sorpresa, siempre volví para encontrarme con ella y pase horas sentado en este claro esperando encontrarme con ella, pensé que nunca había llegado.

_debes pensar que fui una tonta, pero debes entenderme que no podía exponerme así, si mi padre se llega a enterar de esto y lo que ha pasado en días anteriores me ejecuta y no le importa que yo sea su hija, hasta le haría un favor. Somos enemigos Edward, no debemos estar acá, la irrupción de los tuyos ha despertado lo que más ha anhelado mi padre en estos años, quien sea quien haya robado las armas le han dado una razón para atacar el Olimpo y no va a tener piedad, ha conseguido muchos aliados este tiempo, ustedes no saben a quienes han despertado.

Un sonido a lo lejos nos saca de nuestra conversación, inmediatamente toma mi mano y alza su campo invisible, nos mantuvimos callados hasta que divisamos un grupo de guerreros, ninguno de ellos era de nuestros clanes, ellos no deberían estar en terrenos mortales, pero aun así lo estaban, violaban la ley primordial al igual que nosotros, se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos y se mantuvieron alertas.

El Pegaso pastaba unos metros mas hacia el riachuelo, Isabella de inmediato quizo ir en su auxilio, pero no podíamos exponernos de esa manera, no solo levantaríamos la alerta de su presencia en las tierras, si no que también las nuestra y eso nos llevaría a la muerte inmediata y no hubiésemos podido hacer nada, vimos como los guerreros rastrearon el lugar sin dar con nosotros, pero no les basto con no encontrar nada y dieron muerte al Pegaso, frente a nosotros, tuve que afirmarla fuerte y tapar su boca, para que no se escuchara ningún sollozo de ella, nuestro corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, mientras veíamos como sin piedad ejecutaban al animal.

Mientras ella se aferraba a mi tratando de mantener el escudo en alto y no emitir sonido alguno, después de unas horas vieron que nadie volvía por el animal y se fueron, ella no bajo la guardia hasta minutos después, donde corrió hacia el animal y lloro al verlo muerto a la orilla del agua.

Repetía algunas frases que no lograba entender y lloraba, se le veía más afectada que cuando vio a los guerreros de su clan caer en las manos de los míos.

_debemos irnos de acá, pueden volver_ trate de tomarla del brazo para levantarla pero me fue imposible moverla de ahí.

Poso sus manos sobre el animal y lo levanto hacia el río, repitiendo las frases de la sagrada sepultura lo envió hecho polvo hacia el río, siempre me pensé que esa frase era para la sepultura de los dioses, ella debió querer mucho al animal, para aplicarlas en él.

Lavó sus manos manchadas con sangre en el agua del riachuelo, luego se levantó y secó sus lagrimas, se dirigió hacia mí, yo solo la veía estático, sentado en una roca, mientras trataba de encontrar o recordar el paradero de aquellos guerreros, todo el tiempo que estuvieron a nuestro lado, no pudimos saber a que clan pertenecían, sus mentes solo eran oscuras y mostraban caras que nunca en mi vida había visto.

_ya no tenemos en que viajar, él era importante para mi_

_lo siento, mucho, debemos irnos de acá, pueden volver_

_ ¿donde iremos, no podemos volver?_

_tendremos que volver al refugio del Olimpo, es al único lugar que podemos ir, tendremos que explicar que Buenaventura no irrumpió y robo las armas sagradas_

_me tomarán prisionera_

_No, no lo voy a permitir, apelaremos a la buena voluntad y sabiduría de mi padre_

_tengo miedo…

_ ¿confías en mí?

_igual como tu confías en mi…

_ Entonces confías plenamente en mi, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, ahora eres lo más importante para mi, creo que desde el día que te vi en esa feria_ Nos tomamos de las manos, mientras veía sus ojos sinceros que me miraban, se veía aterrada, trataba de darle confianza, yo trataba de por al menos una vez ser valiente, por ella, para ella.

Tendré que enfrentarme a la furia de mi padre y apelaré a la compasión de mi madre, lo más probable que todos ya vayan en retirada al lugar que se ha dispuesto para protegernos, acaricie su rostro, sabia que con esto estaba poniendo en juego la seguridad de todo mi clan, pero una fuerza más poderosa me llevaba hacia ella y caía como los hombres caían en el embrujo de Afrodita.

Me acerque a sus labios, y me aferré a ellos, su dulzura me llena por completo y es inexplicable el deseo que siento por ella y me sostengo de su cintura como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ella me toma del cuello y profundiza el beso que le estoy dando, comienzo a ver en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos me llevan a este mismo claro, donde la espere algunos atardeceres atrás, ella sentada frente a mi observándome, guardando en su memoria todos mis gestos, cada imperfección de mi rostro, cada suspiro y sonido de exasperación al no verla aparecer, veo en su corazón que no dejo de pensar en mi durante este tiempo y no es muy distinto lo que siente a lo que yo siento.

Pero el miedo se apodera de ella, cuando me ve entrar por esa habitación, mientras ayuda a sus sirvientas a escapar, cunado se da cuenta quien verdaderamente soy, se debate en matarme, porque ella tiene el poder o dejarme libre.

Acá estoy, totalmente expuesto, mostrándole mis debilidades y fortalezas dispuesto a luchar por este sentimiento que se esta revelando ante mi.

Con el clic de mis dedos desaparecemos para en cuestión de segundos, encontrarnos en algún lugar de la tierra donde se han refugiado los nuestros, mi madre ha recibido a los guerreros que han podido volver, mi padre aun no lo ha hecho, tampoco Emmett y Alice.

Mi madre se sorprende con mi regreso y mi compañía, miles de pensamientos y preguntas pasan por su cabeza, trato de responderlas todas, escondiendo algunas esenciales.

Con mi madre compartimos algunos dones, para malestar de mi padre.

Isabella cambia su ropa nuevamente, comienza atender a unos niños, al rato la escucho sonreír junto a los pequeños, mi madre toma mi hombro, mi padre y los demás están de vuelta.

Me alegro de que haya regresado sin tantas heridas al igual que los demás, Alice, de cierto modo a limpiado el camino para el escape de los guerreros, comienzan atender la heridas de los mas graves, nosotros nos vamos al salón, para conversar los pasos a seguir, este es mi momento, aun no se han percatado de la presencia de Isabella, solo mi madre y Alice, lo saben.

Como era de esperarse no han encontrado las armas sagradas, ni tampoco a la familia real, hablan de tres miembros de ellos, yo solo he visto por los pensamientos de Isabella que la familia real se compone de dos dioses.

Espero mi turno para hablar, debo ser cauteloso.

Comienzo explicando que en los pensamientos de los guerreros no había irrupción en nuestras tierras y que no esperaban nuestro ataque.

_Buenaventura no ha robado las armas sagradas, para mi parecer fue una trampa de otro clan para dejarnos vulnerables a los dos clanes y bajar nuestro número de soldados, el dios Charlie esta buscando aliados para un posible ataque a nuestras tierras, solo que alguien más se le ha adelantado. Es por eso que no se encontraba en sus tierras.

_ ¿pero toda su familia esta buscando aliados, sabemos que siempre debe quedar alguien real en las tierras, sus hijos también buscaban aliados? Rosalie, siempre dado con el objetivo.

_ había alguien de la familia real en Buenaventura_ Alice había pedido su turno para hablar.

_ ella ha salvado mi vida y en recompensa se le ha salvado la suya_ Todos al unísono han bloqueado sus pensamientos con miles de preguntas, ante las declaraciones de Alice.

_ha salvado también la mía_ de muchas maneras la salvo, solo que decirlas no iba al caso en esta junta, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso, estaba en juego mucho de mi _ella está acá y no me ha acompañado como prisionera, si no que ha venido como mi protegida.

_ ¡Pero te das cuenta de la estupidez que has hecho!

_padre escúchame por favor_

_ ¡puede ser ahora mismo una trampa, ella sabe nuestro paradero, puede informar a su clan, sabía que no estabas listo para esto! ¿Dónde está, debemos interrogarla?

_ya lo dije, ella es mi protegida, ella aun no tiene la edad suficiente para participar en el consejo real de Buenaventura, pero vi en sus pensamientos todo lo que ahora te he contado y si no estaba listo como has dicho, me retiro para buscar una solución al conflicto, sin que hayan mas bajas en nuestro clan.

Sabia que todos me encontraban un débil, por eso usaban de excusas mi edad para no ir al frente de la batalla, pero en todos estos años, he conocido hombres mucho menores que yo que los han enviado a luchar, me han dicho por protección, por ser heredero del dios todopoderoso, pero sé que esa no es a explicación, me levanto para ir en busca de Isabella, ya no hay nada más que hacer en este lugar, no hago caso a los gritos de mi padre, ni del bloqueo de las puertas, con un solo empujón las envío hechas trizas a la pared, solo me detengo cuando una visión ha envuelto la mente de nuestro oráculo… los Vulturi.

Toda la verdad se ha revelado ante nosotros…

Aro, heredero de Hades dios del inframundo, al margen por años de esta guerra entre Buenaventura y el Olimpo.

La teoría de Alice no esta mal, pero mi padre no quiere entender y continúa con su propósito de terminar con Buenaventura, sigo mi camino, solo que esta vez Emmett me sigue, veo en sus pensamientos que cree en mi teoría.

_Isabella, necesito que levantes tu escudo ahora, todo ha salido mal_ tomo su mano y ella enseguida nos ha vuelto invisibles, nos vamos de este lugar, Emmett recibe mis coordenadas de donde nos encontraremos, debemos planificar esto, si es que los Vulturi están tras de esto, necesitaremos muchos más que aliados.

Me he revelado ante mi padre, me he ido junto con Isabella, pronto llegara Emmett, que espero confiadamente que no me traicione, solo una vez he estado en las tierras del inframundo, fue cuando acompañe a mi padre a su visita anual hacia los herederos de Hades, no conocí mucho el lugar, pero pude ver el poder que ellos manejan y nos pone en clara desventaja, sus dioses son poderosos, muchas veces han usado a los humanos para sus guerras, antiguamente, mi padre ha intervenido en muchas de ellas, El inframundo siempre ha querido tomar el poder ante los humanos y gobernarlos, y eso no se les permite.

Los humanos no son nuestros esclavos.

Respetan a mi padre y su linaje como herederos de Zeus, pero si es cierto a visión de Alice, ellos nos han traicionado y se han roto toda clase de buena relación.

Emmett no viene solo, algunos guerreros lo hacen y a su lado Rose, que todavía no cree que los Vulturi, nos han traicionado, junto a Rose viene Alice, dispuesta a dar la batalla, su sensatez y confianza que ha puesto en mi me conmueve, estoy agradecido de ello.

Les presento a Isabella, como hija del dios Charlie, ella los saluda con un poco más de confianza en su actuar, hemos estado decidiendo que estrategia tomar, ella también a visitado el inframundo un par de veces y eso nos ayuda para ubicar la estrategia que estamos analizando.

Ahora somos un poco más en numero pero si unimos nuestros poderes podemos dar una gran batalla, para recuperar las armas sagradas y poder vivir en armonía los dos pueblos.

Nos protegemos bajo el escudo de Isabella, quien se sorprende de que su poder vaya creciendo y ya no es necesario que nos tomemos de sus manos para entrar bajo su protección.

Alice ha visto más decisiones en los pensamientos de nuestros nuevo enemigos, pero la tenemos concentrada en encontrar el lugar exacto donde deben tener las armas… y lo encuentra, tenemos en nuestras filas a la mejor.

Nos disponemos en comenzar la lucha, no poseemos armas, más que las espadas de los guerreros que han acompañado a Emmett y el arco de flechas que carga Isabella, pero los demás estamos capacitados para luchar con nuestros poderes, el escudo de Isabella, nos ayudara mucho.

Emmett, nos da una especie de arenga pre batalla, sabiendo que nuestro fin es justificado, que no hemos traicionado nuestros pueblos, que todos lo hacemos por el bien común de los nuestros.

Nos pide que volvamos todos, no importa como… me recuerda a mi padre.

Mientras él se dispone atacar nuevamente Buenaventura con un gran número de guerreros, yo me dispongo a entrar al Inframundo, con garra y corazón.

_Espero que Zeus ilumine nuestro camino_

_y Cronos, si él ha tenido un lado bueno en su corazón_ agrega Isabella.

Sonreímos y nos damos valor, sé que ella es poderosa y letal en la lucha, quien me preocupa realmente soy yo, no sé si seré, lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esta idea visionaria en todo esto.

Emmett, sabe cual es mi pesar y me pide que lo arroje afuera de mí, no tengo que demostrar ser mejor a nadie más que a mí, me dice que lo soy, que lo ha visto hace unas horas atrás, me pide que confiara más que nada en mi corazón.

Ella toma mi mano y nos apartamos del grupo –Prométeme que llegaras vivo-

-Solo si tú, lo prometes-

-Estaré sentada en el claro, quizás, estaré curando unas cuantas heridas, pero estaré esperando por ti.

-Así será entonces- no pude profundizar más el beso que le daba como hubiese querido, ya que sentimos un carraspeo mas delante de nosotros.

Nos adentramos a Inframundo, el calor es agobiante, no sé como pueden vivir acá, sabemos bien donde dirigirnos y ayudados con el escudo de Isabella, nos es más fácil llegar al lugar indicado, como esperábamos el lugar no solo estaba resguardado por guerreros si no que disponían de bestias feroces, la lucha ha comenzado. El escudo de Isabella se debilita con la presencia de este tipo de bestias, me preocupa.

Rose con el movimiento de una mano lanza bolas de fuego hacia las bestias que se disponen atacarnos, las flechas lanzadas por el arco de Isabella, dan todas en su blanco, Emmett y Alice se disponen avanzar con sus espadas, mientras ataco con mis propias manos a los guerreros que se han lanzado contra mi, me siento ansioso, poderoso, los guerreros van pasando hacia mi y soy letal en el momento de destrozarlos, Isabella va abriéndose camino con su arco y logra avanzar junto con Rosalie, se mueven rápido por los pasadizos de Inframundo, la sigue las pericias de Alice, me quedo atrás junto con Emmett, para terminar con las bestias que han quedado en el paso, sus guerreros han seguido el camino para proteger a quienes se nos han adelantado.

Mas adelante más guerreros se nos cruzan, nos estaban esperando, hemos perdido algunos de nuestros guerreros, estamos un poco mas golpeados, pero podemos continuar, las flechas se han agotado y toma una espada de un guerrero caído, comienza la ceremonia de los muertos, la misma que hizo a su corcel, pero no había tiempo para ello, la tome de la mano y continuamos nuestra búsqueda, estábamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo y cada vez más guerreros salían a nuestro encuentro.

Nunca antes había visto luchar a Emmett de ese modo, ni siquiera en mis sueños, sabia de su poderío por los comentarios de los guerreros tras cada batalla, nunca me imagine que lo iba a ver en directo… tengo claro que nunca me pelearé con él.

Lo que no me imagine nunca que pudiese suceder fue ver retroceder a las chicas y a los guerreros, los pensamientos de Alice viajaban rápidamente y solo pude ver imágenes de lo que ellas habían visto… humanos.

Usaban humanos armados con una clase de armas de fuego, para su protección, nosotros no estábamos capacitados emocionalmente para matar humanos, ellos los usaban como escudos.

Nos ocultamos en una cueva, no nos mantendríamos muchos minutos, sin que nos encontráramos pero debemos modificar nuestro plan.

_ellos deberán morir, no hay otra salida, si ellos logran encontrar el modo de utilizar las armas sagradas estaremos acabados, solo son un grupo de humanos y no me sorprenderían que sus almas estén siendo manipuladas_ Rosalie, nos mostraba el camino sensato y frio, nunca había lastimado a un humano, nunca nadie de nosotros lo había hecho, pero mucho estaba en juego, nos alineamos nuevamente, la batalla ahora tomaba otro rumbo.

Rosalie desplego su fuego hacia los humanos que nos atacaban con sus armas también, era difícil esquivar su fuego, el aroma a los químicos de sus armas impregnaban el lugar.

Algunos cimientos comenzaban a desmoronarse con el fuego que se abatía de lado a lado, si seguía así éramos blanco fácil del derrumbe que se avecinaba.

Rápidamente nos desplegábamos por más pasadizos, y mas humanos caían a nuestro paso, con el golpe de mi puño en la tierra todo ha comenzado a temblar y a los humanos le es más difícil sostenerse de pie, mucho de ellos caen, tratan de levantarse pero el movimiento de la tierra es cada vez más fuerte, algunos pilares de las construcciones comienzan a ceder, el polvo que se comienza a levantar impide la visibilidad, el fuego comienza a expandirse y más guerreros han llegado para impedir nuestro objetivo.

— ¡Isabella! – exclamó Emmett, al percatarse del peligro que corrían, junto con Alice, ella volteó, agitó su espada y cortó en dos a la bestia que se lanzaba hacia ellas.

-¡Alice no, vuelve!, un humano en el suelo se mantenía con vida, Alice no pudo evitar tratar de socorrerlo, Isabella lanza una pequeña botella, ya conocida par mi, para que Alice la agarre –Haz que beba esto y sácalo de acá- Alice destapa el brebaje y lleva al humano donde puede mantenerse a salvo.

Veo en sus pensamientos que trata de mantenerlo con vida.

-Alice no hay tiempo, necesitamos de ti- Rose es ahora quien pide la ayuda de ella pero esta absorta en traer al humano a la vida.

-Jasper, necesito que bebas de esto y luego intentes salir de acá, mírame ¿recuerdas como salir?.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-eso no importa debes salir de acá-

-¿estoy en el cielo?-

-no precisamente-

Me fui directo hacia ella para protegerla, así era blanco fácil de algunos guerreros.

Luego toma nuevamente su espada y corre hacia Isabella, nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado a nuestro objetivo, pero este estaba custodiado de sus más fuertes guerreros, de inmediato Isabella despliega un campo de fuerza delante de nosotros, atrás Rosalie daba sus últimos golpes con sus bolas de fuego, luego se deja envolver dentro del campo de fuerzas también.

Los otros guerreros han perecido en la lucha hemos quedado solos, frente a un centenar de ellos, los mejores, alineados cubriendo las armas sagradas, como nos lo había mostrado Alice.

_No hay más tiempo que perder_ Rose como siempre iniciaba la lucha, éramos cinco dioses peleando frente a un centenar de soldados, los primeros guerreros de la línea no poseían don alguno y fue fácil aniquilarlos ¿era así como alineaban sus guerreros?

La respuesta no demoraría en llegar, paso a paso, guerrero tras guerrero, cada uno más fuerte, Alice y su espada luchando contra ellos, Isabella esquivando golpes certeros con su escudo, Rosalie enviando bolas de fuego hacia sus contrincantes que salían volando con las explosiones, mis manos ensangrentadas tomaban los cuellos de algunos guerreros que se lanzaban hacia mi, también he tomado una espada de un guerrero caído al igual como lo ha hecho Isabella, es fácil para mí, irme hacia ellos y terminar con sus vidas.

Pero lo que no contábamos que su guardia real apostada más cerca del lugar donde custodiaban las armas sagradas se hiciera presente con todo su poderío, al igual que los poderes de Rosalie, uno de ellos nos enviaba llamaradas de fuego que debíamos esquivar con rapidez, Rosalie las tomaba en sus manos y las hacia su propia arma.

Emmett, se iba encima de algunos soldados penetrando su espada en ellos, no había piedad, cada vez estábamos más cerca de lo nuestro. Toda su concentración se reducía a descuartizar guerreros para poder llegar al lugar donde guardaban las armas sagradas. No estaba dispuesto a morir, no cuando sabía que él llegaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Edward, no mires a los ojos a los guerreros!- el pensamiento de Isabella a llegado a mi mente-

-¡Isabella no bajes tu escudo!- le pido, no estamos en condiciones de dejar que nos hieran, sus armas son mortales hacia nosotros, menos ella, no sé que haría si ello pasara, la promesa de llegar vivos hasta el final sigue en pie.

La lucha no nos daba respiro, no vemos agotados, y lo veo en cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero estamos tan cerca, que ninguno desiste.

Todos seguimos los consejos de Isabella y esquivamos las miradas de nuestros contrincantes, se mueven rápido, pero nosotros también, algunos rugidos de otro lugar me percatan que más de sus bestias han enviado para nuestra caza.

Rose se encarga de ellas, mientras Alice le limpia el paso a Isabella para adentrarse al altar donde las armas están, Emmett hace lo mismo con mi camino, los dos al mismo tiempo llegamos y quedamos maravillados ante tal imagen.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, a simple vista eran un arco con su carcaj lleno de flechas doradas, a su lado una lanza, hermosas y brillantes si las mirabas más detenidamente, la leyenda nos contaba que si estabas cerca de ellas, sentirías unas ganas enormes de poseerlas y usarlas a tu antojo, el sentimiento de poseerla y hacerte invencible.

No me sentía como tal y he llegado a dudar de su autenticidad.

Miro a Isabella que no despega su mirada de ellas, mientras la lucha seguía a nuestros pies, un pensamiento me saca de la concentración al igual que a Isabella.

Aro estaba frente a nosotros con su aire de Dios, mientras los suyos caían bajo las manos de los guerreros que me acompañaban, pero tras él quien lo acompañaba era mi padre que llegaba corriendo junto a sus guerreros, no sabia si en verdad sentirme feliz, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino, pero me decían que estaban ahí para apoyar nuestra misión, su gente también luchaba a nuestros pies.

-Esas armas nos pertenecen- nos grita Aro.

-estas equivocado Aro, estas armas no le pertenecen a ningún clan, solo los verdaderos herederos pueden utilizarlas, nosotros solo las protegemos- Carlisle se adelanta hacia nosotros.

-nos has traicionado Aro, has hecho que enfrente una batalla a un clan que no ha tenido nada que ver en este robo –

-solo te hemos dado un empujón a lo que querías hacer hace mucho-

_Nuestros pueblos ya están cansados de luchar, esta guerra no nos pertenece, sus verdaderos dueños están hecho polvo_ Isabella toma la palabra pero de las sombras sale su padre y corta el parlamento de su hija.

-esta lucha nos pertenece solo a nosotros, no involucremos más guerreros, esto lo acabamos en este momento-

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, pero mi mente lo vió todo de forma lenta.

Isabella toma el arco y dispara hacia mi padre, no miento que por unos segundos me sentí traicionado y utilizado, vi la dirección que había tomado la flecha y la seguí hacia donde estaba Carlisle, pero no fue mi padre quien caía, atrás de él, un guerrero real de Aro había levantado su espada y estuvo a punto de herir a mi padre. Nos dimos cuenta que Aro nos tenía esta trampa para acabar con nosotros. Los guerreros de Aro se lanzan hacia nosotros, Isabella sin pensarlo le dio muerte a ellos con el Arco del Titán. Pero Charlie no corre la misma suerte que mi padre, Aro ha dado muerte al padre de Isabella.

No hay tiempo para mucho ella corre hacia su padre, mientras la protegemos junto a mi padre de los ataques.

Aun con las armas sagradas es sus manos acaricia el rostro de su padre quien yace muerto a unos pasos del altar. Luego toma la lanza y me la arroja, mientras ella se va hacia Aro quien estaba huyendo despavorido, no podía utilizar ninguno de sus dones ya que estaba demasiado asustado de nosotros, estoy sosteniendo la arma de Zeus, su rayo invencible, todo se queda en silencio.

Seguimos a Aro por algunos pasillos de su mohoso castillo, busca a sus guerreros los llama desesperado, ninguno llega a su rescate, Isabella puede multiplicar sus armas con el pensamiento y todas dan en el blanco, Aro se encuentra solo y suplica piedad.

Pero un Dios que ha traicionado al heredero de Zeus, no puede obtener perdón, la lanza de mi Dios se entierra en su pecho y es como si tuviera vida propia.

La batalla ha terminado.

Guerreros poderosos habían caído a nuestros pies, guerreros letales habían sido aniquilados por solo cinco guerreros, habíamos ganado esta guerra.

Tome la mano de Isabella y nos retiramos del lugar, no había que perdonar, ni quedarnos en ese infierno de lugar, habíamos recuperado las armas sagradas, como herederos reales de ellas, todos nos saludaban con reverencias, pero yo no quería eso para mi.

Tomé la lanza de Zeus y se la he entregado a mi padre, después de muchos años ya llegaría el momento en que seria un verdadero dios, para gobernar estas tierras, por ahora quería vivir junto a la mujer que amaba y quien me había ayudado a recuperar la paz de mi tierra y la suya, uniéndola en una sola.

Volvimos a las tierras del Olimpo, mientras se restauraba el orden, nos dirigimos hacia donde se guardaban los tesoros reales y dejamos las armas que nos pertenecían custodiadas, ninguno de los dos entendía mucho como había sucedido, solo nos dejábamos envolver con la historia de Alice, ninguno de los dos anhelaba poseer aquellas armas, todo lo contrario, los dos queríamos la paz de nuestros pueblos era por eso que confabularon, para que un día nos conociéramos y lucháramos por nuestro fin.

Hoy estábamos sentados en el claro donde compartimos la primera vez, ya no nos escondíamos de nadie y aunque todos sabían que volvíamos a la tierra de vez en cuando, nadie decía nada al respecto.

Como siempre la miraba embobado mientras conversaba con las aves y la briza de los vientos, prometió algún día enseñarme ese dialecto, no había apuros, me deje envolver en ella.

–Bésame – pidió y respondí al instante, como si se hubiera tratado de una orden apremiante, uní mis labios a ella de manera intensa.

Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello, mientras la intensidad de nuestros besos aumentaba con cada caricia, el calor de mi cuerpo y la necesidad de sentirme más y más cerca de ella.

No era la primera vez que este deseo nos albergaba, nuestras ropas comienzan a caer al suelo, ninguno de los dos podía reprimir su deseo.

Sus dedos se pasean por mi pecho, me estremezco y busco sus labios y su cuello.

–Te amo – es la primera vez que oigo que me lo dice.

–Isabella... – mi voz se escucha entrecortada y me silencia con sus labios.

–Eres el hombre de mi eterna vida...

Mi cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo. Solo nos mirábamos con deseo. Nos acariciamos con tortuosa lentitud, haciéndonos vibrar con cada electrizante roce. Sus labios iniciaron un ardiente camino. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios, conocíamos de memoria nuestros cuerpos. Mi mano buscaba su entrepierna, ya sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.

No habían dudas, nunca las hubieron ella era para mi como yo era completamente suyo.

Nuestros gemidos lo acallábamos con nuestros besos, la sensación de estar dentro de ella llenaba mi cuerpo de más deseos, no existían palabras en ese momento.

Cada vez nos hacia mas dolorosa la hora de separarnos ella aun no cumplía la edad suficiente para que pudiese unirse a mi, bajo el juramento de nuestros dioses, este era nuestro secreto, Ella volvía a sus tierras para gobernar Buenaventura y yo me quedaba en el Olimpo, bajo la promesa de que un día estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad, como los dioses lo habían escrito.

Fin….


End file.
